Chico gato
Lorm y Harley hacen un ensallo de rock en el Garaje. Letra de la canción: Inglés (Letra original): legend tells tale, of a boy and a beast, their battle are fabled, from wild west to far east, destruction so violent, it leaves you to wonder, wonder was that a scream, or was it the thunder!!!, like dynamite and hurricanes. mixed whit earthquakes, when these two throw down, the whole world shakes, nines lives versus one cant be fair, but this deranged dude he just dont care, cat so ugly it make the girls shout, look like the thing was turned inside out! its got less hair tha a crystal ball always fighting whit one they call, catboy! catboy! layin a beat down catboy! catboy! all over this town. catboy! catboy! kick the behind, catboy! catboy! of that freaky feline, who battles the cat all day and night one look a tha thing will turn your hair white, says he defending the human race, some say he the one from outer space smashing and crushing, without warning, bet he gonna feel that one in the morning four feet slashing versus four feet tall, tha the story of the one they call catboy! catboy! laying a beat down, catboy! catboy! all over this town, catboy! catboy! kicks the behind, catboy! catboy! of that freaky feline, the end. Español (Traducción de la letra): cuenta la leyenda, de un niño y una bestia, su batalla es legendaria, del salvaje oeste al Extremo Oriente ,una destrucción tan violenta, que te deja a boquiabierto, me pregunto si fue un grito, o era un trueno!, como la dinamita y los huracanes. mezclados con terremotos, cuando estos dos caen, el mundo se sacude, nueve vidas contra una, no puede ser justo, pero a este loco, simplemente no le importa, un gato tan feo que hace a las chicas decir: parecen que la cosa se volvió al revés! ,Tiene menos pelo que una bola de cristal, luchando con el que llaman, chico gato! chico gato! un golpe abajo chico gato! chico gato! todo termina para el pueblo, chico gato! chico gato! patea el trasero, chico gato! chico gato! del moustroso felino, que lucha contra el gato, todo el dia y noche, una mirada a esa cosa, te deja el pelo blanco, el dice estar defendiendo a la raza humana, algunos dicen que es del espacio exterior, destruyendo y rompiendo, si ninguna advertencia, Apuesto a que va a sentir una mañana, cuatro pies felinos, cuatro cuatro pies de alto, es la historia del que llaman chico gato! chico gato! golpea abajo chico gato! chico gato! todo termina para este pueblo, chico gato! chico gato! patea el trasero, chico gato! chico gato! del mounstroso felino, el fin. Vídeo: Curiosidades: *El imagen del titulo del episodio es una parodia del grupo Heavy Metal. *Acá aparecen Dennis, Phoebe y Fiona. *Si se decía que Fibi cantaba bien, pues, en este vídeo parece que no es muy cierto lo que se dijo. *Es el primer Corto musical. *Puede ser que Lorm y Harley descubrieron el secreto de Señor Gato. O tal vez no por que o sino no hubieran llamado "chico gato" a Coop. *Es el primer corto en que Fiona aparece. *En la escena donde fiona salva a Coop es parecido a la escena de "Locos por fiona" ''en cual Coop salva a Fiona pero es ahí el atacado por la bomba de Señor Gato y acá Fiona salva a Coop y el no es golpeado por el rayo de Señor Gato, y este rayo sin querer golpea a Señor Gato. *Es la tercera vez que aparece un unicornio (Aparte del episodio "Los tres arghs" y "Un gato friski bits"). *Lorm va al infierno tocando una guitarra mostrando un aspecto del Heavy Metal. *La escena donde Coop es golpeado por un rayo y choca a los bordes de madera es muy parecido al final de ''truco y golosina. *El invento de Señor Gato que es un robot es muy parecido al robot gatuno guerrero, del episodio "Esta todo dicho". *La Señora Munson en ves de decirle "bandalo" a Coop le dice "chico gato", como Lorm y Harley. *El otro niño que canta cuando se le cae la peluca amarilla tiene cierto parecido a Fibi solo que siendo hombre. *La canción del corto es igual al tono de música de "cerebros de pulgas" pero lorm no cantaba en ese episodio. *El otro niño Actua como extra en "kid vs kat". Aparece hasta en el primer episodio ("Que comiencen los juegos") Asustado por señor gato y en el de traer a tu papá a la escuela ("Educación Funesta") cuando por error es tirado por su padre y se golpea con otra pelota en la cabeza. *La armadura que utiliza Coop es la misma del episodio "La noche del gato zombie", del episodio "La invasión de las plantas" y del corto "Ven a lamentarte". *Tal vez no lo transmitíran este corto en español latino debido por las partes "Chico gato, chico gato", tal vez van a cortar el segundo chico gato para que sea mas facíl y para que lo transmitíran en español latino. *Al final del corto Lorm toca "comadreja de la anarquía", la misma que en "cerebros de pulga". Galeria Si quieres ver la galería de este corto haz clic aquí. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cortos Categoría:Bonus de Kid vs Kat Categoría:Musicales